Âme d'acier
by mystwalker25
Summary: Panther Lily déteste les humains ; son mépris pour eux n'a d'égal que celui qu'ils ont pour la vie de leurs semblables. Parmi eux, les dirigeants d'Edolas sont sûrement les pires. En particulier cette femme-démon nommée Erza Knightwalker.


**Note de l'auteur : **Un tout petit OS écrit en moins d'une heure, sur une scène qui m'est passée par la tête et qui me semblait sympa à écrire (en grande intelligente, j'ai mis tous mes textes en cours sur une clé USB que mon père m'a empruntée. Du coup, je ne peux pas continuer mes écrits habituels et je me retrouve à écrire de petits textes qui je l'espère n'empièteront pas sur mes autres fictions).

Bref, pas de couple pour une fois, juste Panther Lily et Erza Knightwalker, et une ambiance plus sombre parce qu'il pleut et que ça me déprime.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Âme d'acier**

* * *

Panther Lily a toujours été un solitaire.

Chez les Exceeds, il a toujours été plus grand, plus baraqué, plus puissant que ses congénères. Manifestement, il a eu trop de coeur également, puisque qu'on l'a chassé pour avoir osé sauver un pauvre enfant humain.

Chez les humains, on l'a regardé de travers en tous temps. Que fait un Exceed parmi eux ? On l'a craint, aussi. De par sa nature d'être soit disant divin, de par son statut de Commandant d'armée, de par sa puissance au combat.

L'enfant qu'il a sauvé a un jour disparu, envolé en fumée. Et il s'est retrouvé entouré uniquement d'humains détestables. Parmi eux, Faust est sans doute un de ceux qu'il méprise le plus. Il veut le pouvoir, la puissance, la magie. Et il est prêt à l'impossible pour ça.

Les campagnes de recrutement se succèdent. Des milliers d'hommes s'engagent ou sont engagés contre leur gré dans l'armée ; celle-ci passe d'un bataillon à quatre divisions. Lui qui dirige les forces armées est nommé Commandant ; trois autres de ces humains méprisables deviennent, par la force des choses, ses _collègues_.

Des gamins. Deux garçons et une fille. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, le blond, ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans. La fille est à la fois la plus jeune et la plus inhumaine. Quant au dernier, il voile derrière son tempérament enfantin une mesquinerie des plus retorses.

Panther Lily en déteste les humains un peu plus, pour ce qu'ils font de leur progéniture.

Ses trois _collègues_ ne l'apprécient guère ; il sent l'indifférence chez Sugar Boy - le blond -, l'agacement chez Hugues - le mesquin -, et la méfiance chez Erza - la fille. Lui-même ressent ces trois émotions envers eux.

Le temps n'apaise rien. L'armée continue de s'agrandir, ses _collègues_ de dévaster leur propre pays sur les ordres toujours plus fous d'un Roi qui l'est tout autant. Dans cet Enfer répugnant qui lui donne envie de vomir, une seule âme retient son attention.

Coco. La petite fille est gentillesse et innocence tout à la fois. Étonnamment, ses _collègues_, et même le Roi, semblent l'apprécier également. Il se demande souvent ce qu'un coeur aussi pur a bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans un monde si pourri.

Pour autant, il lui arrive parfois de discuter, avec le Roi quelques fois, et avec ses _collègues_ en particulier. Comme cette fois, où il croise Knightwalker - un nom sombre qui va à ravir à cette femme ténébreuse - dans la salle de Géographie de la bibliothèque royale.

Il lance un regard méprisant vers la lance à la facture aisément reconnaissable, appuyée contre une étagère. La fille-démon ne s'en sépare jamais - à croire qu'elle ne veut rater aucune occasion de transpercer un possible ennemi avec. Elle-même étudie une carte représentant la région est d'Edolas, là où le continent rejoint la mer.

« En train d'étudier la meilleure façon de massacrer les pirates de Pegasus, Knightwalker ? »

Sa voix fait se retourner la rousse ; la désapprobation qui l'habite fait lever à cette dernière un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Exactement. »

Voix froide, voix d'acier - un acier teinté de carmin. La fille ne possède rien de féminin, si ce n'est son corps dévoilé de façon outrageuse.

« La seule chose qui intéresse ces pirates est de pouvoir commercer librement. Des tractations seraient plus avisées. »

Un ricanement railleur parvient à ses oreilles - le seul son proche du rire qui franchisse jamais les lèvres de la tueuse.

« Des tractations ? Tu es un idiot fini, Panther Lily, si tu penses que Sa Majesté connaît ne serait-ce que le sens de ce mot.  
- C'est toi, qui aime tuer par dessus tout, qui ose me faire une telle remarque ? »

Rictus arrogant - elle n'a aucune honte à accepter ce qu'il vient de dire, il le sait. La lancière au coeur de glace se réjouit à l'idée de verser le sang de ses ennemis ; c'est là son plus grand plaisir.

« Tu es bien mal placé pour me critiquer, toi qui te noies dans le combat encore plus que moi. »

Infime sursaut ; le regard acéré de celle qui le mire lui semble à l'instant transperçant. Où est passée la rustre soldate qui ne sait que trancher et tuer ?

Nul n'a jamais compris, que le grand chat combat pour oublier. Il combat parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça. Et aussi - juste un tout petit peu - parce qu'il aime ça ; l'adrénaline du danger, la tension des muscles, l'odeur du champ de bataille. Panther Lily est un guerrier - un de ceux qui aiment la guerre.

« Contrairement à toi, l'épée que je porte sert à protéger, pas à massacrer tous ceux qui croisent mon chemin. »

Mépris ; l'assurance est revenue dans sa voix. Il ne doit rien à la femme-démon à la chevelure de feu ; rien, à part du mépris et de la détestation. Ce n'est qu'une humaine - une des pires. Alors il lui tourne le dos, à cet être détestable, et s'en éloigne peu à peu.

« Une épée est une arme. Et le but premier d'une arme est de tuer. Peu importe les belles paroles que tu utilises pour te justifier, tu ne peux te soustraire à cette vérité. »

Sursaut encore. Il se fige alors que les paroles tout juste prononcées résonnent sous son crâne. Se retourne - sa _collègue_ le dévisage toujours.

Elle pense ce qu'elle dit - la soldate est franche au-delà de toute bienséance, peu importe la situation. Panther Lily se rend compte alors qu'elle sait parfaitement de quoi elle parle - parce qu'ils sont pareils. Elle aussi, elle aime le combat par dessus tout - au point de s'y abandonner entièrement.

Plus qu'une tueuse, Knightwalker est une guerrière - une de celles qui vivent par la guerre.

La seule différence entre eux est que la rousse assume totalement le lien entre combat et sang, entre bataille et tuerie. Elle ne se voile pas la face, affronte de plein fouet les conséquences de ses actes - franchement, comme toujours.

Le chat géant est bien obligé de reconnaître que la lancière possède plus de courage que lui - et sûrement plus que bien des hommes. Plus qu'une tueuse diabolique, elle est une guerrière à la force incroyable - de corps mais surtout d'esprit.

* * *

Panther Lily est un solitaire. Il déteste les humains - cela ne changera jamais.

Mais envers une poignée d'entre eux, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect.


End file.
